The Peace
by MIXnyut
Summary: "Tidak semua permainan itu menyenangkan. Yang ada, permainan itu membuatmu harus bertaruh nyawa." Boboiboy dkk berusaha mencari perdamaian yang sesungguhnya. / Oh God, Bad Summary from newbie


Hai semua! ^^ ini adalah fanfic -ku yang pertama. Memang sih aku termasuk orang amatiran dalam bidang menulis. Walau udah satu tahun belajar dalam hal mengarang secara otodidak /kasihan amat dirimu nduk../.

Ide fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dari film yg lagi buming di kelasku walau udah ditayangin beberapa bulan yg lalu.. aku nggak akan sebutin apa judul film yg menginspirasi aku, biar nee-chan, senpai, dan sensei/digiles/ tebak nanti di review.

Alasan aku memilih Rate T karena di ff ini ada unsur kekerasan-lebih tepatnya action dan perkelahian- dan juga sedikit bubuhan kecil sebagai penyedap ? (Reader: somplak umur lo aja masih 14 tahun! Udah bikin yang kek gitu?! Ane: halah sedikit dewasa sebelum waktunya seperti si Gempa ga papa kali.. /kubur idup idup).

Sebenarnya aku baru tahu Fanfiction beberapa minggu yg lalu dan yg pertama aku baca ya ff boboiboy. Dan kebetulan juga, aku termasuk Boboiboyfans. /Kya! Kelamaan!/ hehehe :D daripada kelamaan nunggu basa basiku yg semrawut let's cekidot. Happy reading ^^

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik animonsta studios. Ide dan OC di ff ini milikku. Dan film yang menginspirasi ku milik mereka(?).

Warning : Beta fic, fanfic dari seorang newbie yang sangat mengharapkan RnR, gaje, pairing masih labil kemungkinan BBBXYaya, Fang X Ying.

OC : LA (baca: el-e)

Genre : Adventure, AU, Action.

Maaf kalau ada beberapa adegan yang kurang berkenan..

Present~

\- The Peace-

\- 05Mixnyut12-

.

.  
**_Tidak semua permainan itu menyenangkan. Yang ada, permainan itu membuatmu harus bertaruh nyawa._**

.  
.

Aku Boboiboy, seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Jangan tertawakan namaku, yah ku akui namaku memang aneh tapi ini adalah pemberian almarhum/ah orang tuaku. Kini aku hidup bersama kakek ku. Kami hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Memang kebutuhan kami selalu terpenuhi, namun karna cara pemimpin -idiot- aneh kami memperlakukan kita. Beruntung sekali bagi mereka yang meninggal karna penyakit atau umur. Tapi bagi mereka yang hidup dan mati karna hal bodoh demi perdamaian.

Semua orang tahu " Yang Kuat Yang akan Bertahan ".

Kalimat berpetik tadi bukan disuguhkan untuk orang yang sedang menjalani mozaik hidup seperti permasalahan biasa. Kalimat tadi lebih tepat digunakan untuk orang yang berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bertahan hidup dari sebuah permainan. Permainan yang tidak ada satu pun mau memainkan permainan itu. Permainan yang diciptakan untuk menyenangkan orang lain dengan bertujuan untuk perdamaian, sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Aku bisa saja bunuh diri, namun aku masih memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga kakek yang sering ku panggil 'tok Aba'. Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi pengecut. Ah andai saja makhluk aneh berkepala kotak itu tidak datang. Dan membuat hancurnya bumi ini ..

~Aku hanya mampu BERTAHAN~

Author POV

Disebuah planet berbentuk kotak, mereka membuat dunia kecil untuk medan permainan. Semua diolah dengan teknologi tinggi. Mulai dari sebulir pasir sampai udara yang tak berwujud mereka ciptakan. Seluruh organisme terkecuali makhluk berakal juga diciptakan dengan sekali kedip. Jangan salah anggap,mereka bukan bermaksud untuk menentang ciptaan-Nya. Semua itu hanya ilusi yang nyata dapat dipegang, dibau, dan dirasa. Well, hanya teknologi.

Semua berawal dari perpecahan sebuah planet berbentuk kotak akibat sebuah coklat. Si manis yang menggiurkan setiap makhluk. Memang remeh, tapi jangan anggap mereka sangat primitif. Bagi mereka sekaleng coklat saja sangat berharga. Sekaleng coklat ini mengandung potensi sumber daya besar dan mampu mengaktifkan sebuah robot kuasa yang hebat.

Maka dari itu mereka terus memperebutkan coklat. Peperangan besar membuat mereka berpecah menjadi beberapa bagian dan mereka semua berpindah tempat dan mulai menguasai sebuah planet bernama Bumi. Bumi? Ya bumi. Disana begitu banyak sekali coklat yang butuhkan. Tempat dimana manusia berpinjak telah terbagi menjadi 10 angkatan dan dikuasai oleh satu pemimpin yang berciri khas kepala kotak.

Beberapa tahun kemudian coklat yang terus di olah dan menjadi tumbuhan utama yang wajib dijaga. Semua teknologi mereka ciptakan. Berusaha mengunggulkan ciptaannya dan memamerkan ke Angkatan lain. Sampai suatu ketika, salah satu dari mereka bosan dan mengajukan perdamaian. Sebuah keputusan mereka setujui...

-**_ Awal dari sebuah permainan tercipta-_**

-05Mixnyut12-

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi hari menjelang senja. Hari itu, hari dimana setiap jantung para penduduk sangat berdebar-debar. Takut jika namanya disebut, takut jika nyawanya dipertaruhkan, takut jika dirinya menjadi pemain permainan tersebut, dan takut kalau dirinya mati. Mau menolak? Sepertinya harus berfikir tujuh kali. Banyak sekali hal yang harus mereka lewati. Disiksa? Tentu saja. Bahkan dengan cara berlahan.

Seorang-Ralat- sebuah robot berbentuk hampir mirip dengan kepiting dan berdominan berwarna ungu berjalan ke podium di atas panggung. Menatap seluruh penduduk manusia di depannya tanpa ekspresi, namanya juga robot dia tak bisa menampakan ekspresinya. Di kedua sisinya terdapat dua orang bodyguard berkepala kotak dengan masing-masing membawa kotak kaca yang berisi banyak gulungan kertas kecil. Kotak itu, kotak yang berisikan nama setiap penduduk yang akan di pilih menjadi perwakilan dari Angkatan mereka. Kotak yang di kutuk oleh hampir seluruh penduduk di Angkatan manapun.

AN : bayangin aja kaya probe di panggung episode 17 boboibot bersedia.

"Ekhem-ekhem. Halo apakah ini berfungsi. Halo! Yang disana bisa dengar aku? Halo!" Seru robot ungu itu sambil mengetuk-etuk mikrofon yang didepannya. Hampir seluruh penduduk didepannya menahan tawa karna sikap polos-lebih tepatnya koyol-nya itu. Jika saja sesuatu hal tidak terjadi pada robot ungu itu,mungkin mereka sudah tertawa sedari tadi.

Prang!

'Aduh'

Sebuah gelas penyok melayang tepat menyenai dahi si robot. Seluruh penduduk sudah menduga bahwa yang berani melakukan hal itu adalah pemimpin mereka. Adu du

Tatapan tajam mengarah ke robot ungu yang asyik menyelus-elus terbentuk bakpao mungil merah yang menyakitkan disana .

'Cepat selesaikan tugasmu itu, Probe!' Begitulah maksud dari tatapan sang pemimpin. Robot yang bernama Probe itu gelagapan dan langsung menyudahi elusannya pada bakpao merah pada dahinya (?).

'Ish, bos ini sakit tahu!' Gerutu pelan probe.

"Ekhem, selamat pagi semua! Sudah 194 tahun kita telah menjalin tali persahabatan dengan Angkatan yang lainnya. Karna sebuah permainan yang membuat kita bersatu dan saling terhubung. Dari pada basa basi -dan takut dilempar gelas penyok lagi- aku Probe, akan mengundi dua nama dari kalian untuk menjadi perwakilan dari Angkatan 5 yang tercinta ini!" Seru Probe.

Tangan besi mulai mengocok kertas didalam kotak yang dibawa bodyguard di sisi kanannya. Kertas yang dibawa bodyguard itu kusus nama bergender female. Seluruh penduduk perempuan mulai ketakukan dan berdoa agar namanya tidak disebutkan oleh Probe.

"Yey ! Aku sudah mendapatkan satu gulungan kertas. Dan dia adalah..." ucap Probe mengantung.

Deg..

Deg..

Deg..

.  
.

"Dia adalah... Yaya! Si gadis berkerudung pink! Yey" sorak ria Probe. Hanya Probe yang bahagia disana.

Yaya, gadis yang disebut Probe terbelalak karna namanya di panggil. Sebulir air mata mengalir sampai kedagunya dan disusul air mata yang lain. Sebenarnya dirinya menangis bukan karna takut. Dia gadis pemberani dan tegar menghadapi segala resiko yang akan ia terima. Hanya saja ia tidak bisa membiarkan adiknya hidup sendiri. Adiknya terlalu muda untuk hidup sendiri. Tiba- tiba seseorang memeluk kaki Yaya.

"Kak, kenapa menangis? Tadi kakak dipanggil sama robot lucu itu lho kak. Nggak biasanya kakak kalau dipanggil nggak nyaut. Kakak? " Yaya terenyuh mendengar pertanyaan polos dari adiknya. Yaya melepaskan pelukan dikakinya.

Menjongkokkan badannya agar dia bisa melihat jelas wajah sang adik. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia memeluk erat adiknya.

"Iya dik, kakak denger kok robot lucu itu panggil ! Adik untuk sementara waktu adik sama kak Suzy temen kakak dulu ya. Kakak mau datengin robot itu. Hiks! Kakak sayang adik!" Sungguh Yaya tidak tega meninggalkan adiknya yang masih balita. Hanya sang adiklah satu-satunya keluarga yang Yaya miliki. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal karna permainan itu. Dan sekarang giliran dirinya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" Tanya adiknya. Belum sempat Yaya menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu. Kedua lengannya di tarik paksa oleh penjaga kepala kotak berantena. Dirinya sangat terkejut dan sedikit memberontak.

"Kakak! " jerit adik Yaya. Yaya ingin sekali memeluk adiknya untuk sekali lagi. Sekali lagi saja, sebelum ajal menjemputnya. Dia menatap adiknya yang memberontak karna dicegat oleh sahabatnya, Suzy.

"Aku menyayangimu adik!. Suzy, tolong jaga adikku! Sayangi dia!" Pekiknya sambil memberontak sekuat tenaga agar bisa memeluk adiknya. Namun, apa boleh buat kekuatannya hanya 1: 8 dengan seorang penjaga.

"Berjanjilah kau kembali dalam keadaan hidup, Yaya!"

"Aku janji!"

Suzy mencoba untuk menenangkan anak kecil di dekapannya. Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Suzy sudah menganggap mereka -Yaya dan adik Yaya- sebagai keluarga. Dia sudah kehilangan seluruh keluarganya semenjak ia masih kecil. Dan sekarang ia akan kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga barunya. Tidak-tidak dia harus membuang pikiran itu. Yaya akan kembali dalam keadaan hidup dan selamat dari permainan bengis itu. Ya!, ia harus yakin pada sahabatnya!.

Yaya ditarik paksa menuju atas panggung. Matanya memerah dan dia sangat terpukul. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu satu perwakilan lagi. Seorang pria entah itu masih kecil, remaja, maupun sudah tua bangka sekalipun.

"Ini dia! Salah satu perwakilan di Angkatan kita. Huh comel sekali gadis ini." Probe menyesal karna ucapannya, ia mendapat tatapan ingin membunuh dari Yaya. Baru kali ini Probe melihat tatapan itu.

"Eh...em.. oke kita lanjutkan kembali." Probe kembali mengocok kertas didalam kotak kaca, kali ini disisi bodyguard di kirinya.

" Ya! Dapat" pekik Probe.

"Silahkan maju untuk tuan... hah aneh betul namanya!?" ucap Probe membuat kaum adam semakin berdebar.

"Tuan... Bo-boi-boy? Ah ya! Boboiboy!" Sepertinya Probe harus mengeja pada kata kedua.

"A-Aku?" Lirih seorang pemuda berciri khas topi terbalik ini. Ia tak percaya namanya disebut. Wajahnya menoleh ke pria tua dengan ragu.

"Boboiboy?" Suara berat dari seseorang memanggil namanya. Itu kakeknya, kakek yang ia sayangi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja atok. Aku akan memenangkan permainan itu. Aku berjanji akan pulang dengan keadaan hidup dan akan menjadi yang 'terbaik'" tangan Boboiboy mengacungkan jari jempolnya ketika ia berkata 'Terbaik'. Walau pun berat meningalkan kakeknya itu. Boboiboy hanya bisa tersenyum dan mencoba untuk membuat kakeknya sedikit lega. Ia yakin usahanya itu tidak berhasil. Sekarang ia sudah berada di pelukan kakeknya. Pelukan selamat tinggal, atau yang terakhir.

"Jaga dirimu Boboiboy. Jangan sekali pun kau lengah. Atok akan doakan Boboiboy disini. Atok yakin Boboiboy akan selamat". Boboiboy mempererat pelukan lalu pergi menuju atas panggung.

"Boboiboy pergi dulu tok. Boboiboy sayang atok" itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang boboiboy ucapkan sebelum meninggalkan kakeknya.

"Atok juga sayang Boboiboy" dan itu juga kalimat terakhir yang Boboiboy dengar dari kakeknya. Memilukan memang. Tapi ia harus tegar dan mencoba untuk tidak terlihat seperti pengecut.

"Akhirnya kita telah menemukan sepasang perwakilan dari Angkatan 5. Mereka akan mewakili kita dalam permainan. Boboiboy dan Yaya akan berlatih di asrama untuk 3 minggu kedepan. Beri tepuk tangan pada mereka. Yei!" Seluruh penduduk memberikan tepukan tangan. Walau terlihat meriah, tetapi sebenarnya yang paling meriah dalam hal menepuk tangan adalah Probe. Tanpa penduduk ketahui ada radio-tape yang membunyikan suara tepukan tangan yang sangat meriah.

Tepukan itu membuat Yaya semakin terpuruk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Boboiboy yang ada di samping Yaya hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas beratnya. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal, hanya saja jarang bertegur sapa.

Beberapa detik kemudian, mereka-Boboiboy dan Yaya- digiring menuju kapal luar angkasa yang telah disiapkan.

Berjalan dalam diam dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

TBC coming(?)...

Hufft akhirnya selesai juga chapter pertama. Kya! Kelihatan banget kalau aku ngawur! Huhuhu (-,-) wajarlah namanya juga amatiran ember penyok(?) Abaikan.

Oh iya kalian udah bisa nebakkan apa judul film yang menginspirasi aku dalam cerita ini?! (Reader: ya jelas taulah!) Hehehehe coba jawab di review jangan lupa saran, kritik, follow, dan favnya Nee-chan, sensei, dan senpai kuh tercintah(?).

Oh ya Fang, Ying, Gopal, dan LA (OCku) bakal keluar di chapter 3. Kayanya aku bakal next cerita seminggu sekali karna harus pergi kewarnet dulu...

OKEY ! See you next chapter...


End file.
